


Comes and Goes

by bagwet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blowjobs, Drug Use, M/M, Shotgunning, Smut, aka weed, dirty talking, handjobs, idk what else to tag honestly, if you like squint - Freeform, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagwet/pseuds/bagwet
Summary: In short: jackson and jinyoung got high together and do things.I just felt like a fic where jinson gets high together was needed in the world but there are like none so i decided to supply for myself





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to hyukoh (stan them) and this happened, idk man their music gives me some of these vibes
> 
> ALSO, this is like the first time ive ever written smut and i felt like it was ok?? but honestly if its absolute shit im sorry, i just didnt want to revise for my exams. i didnt proofread this btw sorry for this mess

Jackson's head lolls back and rests on the juncture of Jinyoung's neck and shoulder. His heavy eyes settling closed as he takes another hit, then his fingers moving to place the blunt into Jinyoung's mouth without looking. Every little thing amplified; the way Jinyoung's arm is lazily drooped over him feels grounding as if if he were to let go Jackson would float up to the ceiling, the way their legs are interlocked and the way the heat built between their close bodies.

Jinyoung seeming unaffected, unconsciously pulls the other closer to him and sighing as they bask in the quietness and smoke. Jackson though, his fingers twitch with every movement the oblivious latter does, his fingers playing with the hem of Jinyoung's shirt nervously when his lips brush Jackson's temple. He hums a tune, completely unaware of his affects to the shorter and laughs a little bit at nothing.

Trying to calm himself down, he tries to take the blunt from between Jinyoung's fingers but he quickly (albeit uncoordinatedly) moves his hand away; clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his lips melting into an easy smile. Tapping his cheek, gesturing for a kiss on the cheek. The apples of Jackson's cheek turn a soft pink as he rolls his eyes, he's always been the more affectionate of the two, Jinyoung just there for the ride and never pushing him or his acts away, revelling in the attention. Brushing his new-found shyness off, Jackson heaves himself up and situates himself on Jinyoung's lap: straddling him. Surprised but pleased, he just smiles prettily and sticks his cheek out ready for a kiss.

An end of Jackson's lips of tip up creating a tiny smirk before he leans forward to give him a soft peck on the lips, all the while his hand runs up Jinyoung's extended arm and grabs the blunt from him. Leaning back, he brings it to his lips and exhales slowly, his eyes with mischief and promiscuity as he makes eye contact before slowly closing into the other man. 

"Hey." Is all Jinyoung says, his eyes dancing with amusement as he lets Jackson tilt his head up, their noses brushing. His lips part slightly open; Jackson nearly slotting their lips, Jinyoung sucking the smoke in.

Neither knows who moved first, but they end up wrapped in each other as their lips slot together, tongues tasting each other, their hands wandering over the expanse of the other's body. The heat grew and burned between them, their heightened senses intensifying anything and everything. Hands dragged their way up from Jackson's neck up to his hair, tugging his head back causing a hiss to escape from his parted lips, the action making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Moaning as he felt Jinyoung's lips travel down to his neck, scattering red and dark purple marks all over the length of his it. His hands coming under Jinyoung's shirt, feeling his muscles flex and jump as the sensation of him scratching the fat covering his ribs happen at random, his fingers accidentally brushing against the other's nipples and causing him to buck up into Jackson.

"Fuck, Jackson." Jinyoung breathes against his chest as their crotches met, grinding and rubbing with abandon. Jackson can't help but laugh, his hips moving without his own accord and lips continuously meeting Jinyoung's.

_I can't believe this is happening, this is really going on._

He feels the other's chest rumble with laughter too, _shit did I say that out loud?_ He thinks, but then Jinyoung is nodding and, he understands that he said that out loud too. They laugh together, loud and annoying.

This is nice, they both think, it's nice that they can still laugh together while doing this.

Jinyoung, impatient and unable to get enough of him, grabs the back of his neck and pulls him towards him again, nipping at his bottom lip before again connecting their lips. Jackson, restless, grinds his hips down so their crotches can rub against each other. Jinyoung's shirt dragged up to expose his smooth, pale skin, Jackson's blunt nails scratching down his chest down to his soft tummy before he fumbles with the button of Jinyoung's pants with urgency. Once unbuttoned, he mutters "up, up" against his lips as they both move together to kick Jinyoung's pants down as low as they possibly can without separating too much.

His hands quickly find their away to his bulge, Jinyoung moaning into his mouth as he began to stroke him. His lips detach themselves from Jackson's as he throws his head back and lets out a low groan that has Jackson twitching in his pants. He takes this to advantage as begins to litter soft kisses all over, trailing pecks and marks down until he reaches his happy trail. Jinyoung, relaxes his body into the couch though his stomach is taut, flexed as he waits for Jackson's next move. His back arches as he feels Jackson's moist lips kissing him through his boxers, his knuckles clenched in anticipation as he feels his boxers be peeled off him in a teasing manner. 

"Oh my fucking God." He grits out as he feels Jackson lick a strip up along his length, rubbing his parted lips against the crown of his dick, feeling him smirk against his heated skin. "I prefer Jackson, but God works." His voice light, slightly airy still. Jinyoung about to retort but words lost in his throat as takes him down his. One hand coming to up to his own hair, fisting the strands as the other snaked down to grab Jackson's hair and tug. His hips buck up, causing Jackson to draw back hastily. He's about to apologize, tilting his head to look down to the other but his words caught in his throat at he sees Jackson simply smirk and shake his head before taking him again. He moves with more determination now, head bobbing up and down speedily. Letting Jinyoung hit the back of his throat, trying to get as low as possible. He pulls up to suckle against his head, Jinyoung can't do anything but whine and raise his back of the ground, feet firmly planted as he arches. One of Jackson's hands move to his flexed stomach, pushing him back down to be parallel to the floor as the other helps by wrapping around the parts of Jinyoung that he can't reach, quickly finishing him off. Jinyoung's keens, high and breathy, shaking as he comes to a finish. 

Before Jackson can move away to far, Jinyoung pushes himself up with shaky limbs and presses himself as close as possible to him. Hands sliding into Jackson's pants, hands making quick movements, his thumb brushing the head and teasing the slit. Feeling the moans from the shorter one reverberate through him, his names panted out in a wrecked voice as if a prayer. He moves his lips to Jackson's ear, whispering he wants to do—will do and voice low with want, promising him things before giving him permission to come.

Being strung as tight as the strings on the bow of a violin, he snaps and quickly comes with a loud moan that's swallowed greedily by Jinyoung. They stay there, chests slightly heaving in exertion; relaxing and melting into each other, finding comfort in the shared heat of their bodies.

They collapse against the couch, Jinyoung running his fingers through the dark strands of Jackson's hair lovingly as he feels lips press kisses onto his chest, his eyelashes tickle his neck as he blinks blearily and feeling the way the puffs of air even out on his chest. Comforted by the weight on top of him, he easily falls asleep with a smile on his lips, satisfied and happy with how their session turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter hehe @babybrds


End file.
